StarTrek: Juvenile Patrol
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: This is an A.U story, where Voyager´s children tries to find their way to their parents and the ship Voyager. I can admit it , it´s probably not so well written.
1. 1.1 Message Recieved

I donÂ´t know if this really belongs to Voyager.. well, it does in a way.  
  
Yes, you can give me credit and yes, you can also give me flames!!  
  
  
  
Summary; A.U. Voyager didnÂ´t make it home, the Voyager Bridge have children together. Miral was never born.  
  
If you wonder how Seven and Doc could get a baby, think; "One."  
  
DonÂ´t be too hard when judging the pairings. Please donÂ´t be too hard at the funny names either, they got stuck in my head.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  
StarTrek: Juventile Patrol - 1. Message recieved  
  
Starring:  
  
Martina Janeway  
  
Meena Paris  
  
Annica Hansen  
  
Marvon TÂ´Kal (Marv)  
  
Zebastian Paris (Zeb)  
  
Robyn Wildman (Rob)  
  
Tommy Chi Kim (TC)  
  
Miles Kim  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  
The year is 2388.  
  
History:  
  
Martina Janeway * Age: 16 * Mother: Kathryn Janeway * Father: Chakotay  
  
Marvon TÂ´Kal * Age: 11 * Mother: Tiryna T'Kal * Father: Tuvok  
  
Annica Hansen * Age: 12 * Mother: Seven Of Nine * Father: The Doctor  
  
Robyn Wildman * Age: 10 * Mother: Samantha Wildman * Father: Neelix  
  
Tommy Chi (Age: 13)  
  
& Miles (Age: 9) Kim * Mother: Jenny Delaney * Father: Harry Kim  
  
Meena (Age: 15)  
  
& Zebastian (Age: 11) Paris * Mother: BÂ´Elanna Torres * Father: Tom Paris  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~  
  
1. MESSAGE RECIEVED  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Aww. My head. Good youÂ´re standing, now go fnd your friends!"  
  
Annica leaves the cold room.  
  
"Ah! Annica, you scared me, rushing out that door. You could have knocked me out you know."  
  
"Yes, yes, Meena, but where are we?"  
  
"At the 'Skipper'. ThatÂ´s all I know."  
  
"Look! ThereÂ´s Marv! Wake up , Marv!"  
  
Marvon lies on his stomach at a bench in the short corridor belonging to the small ship 'Skipper'. Shorter than the corridors of Voyager anyway. He begins to stir when AnnicaÂ´s shaking his tiny shoulder.  
  
"Annica? Where are we? Why are we here?"  
  
"I donÂ´t know! CÂ´mon, letÂ´s go find the others."  
  
Meena sees her brother walking through a door further ahead of herself.  
  
"Zeb! Come here, bro! Why are you crying?"  
  
"The others are at the bridge And weÂ´re all alone here!ThatÂ´s why IÂ´m crying! ItÂ´s not a grown-up in sight and weÂ´re not by that planet we were on yesterday!"  
  
The four worried children runs to the Bridge.  
  
There they were. Their equals and only possible friends.  
  
*  
  
Martina. Dark hair, dark eyes. Human ( Irish/ Indian). Female.  
  
Meena. Fair skin, eyes, hair. Human/ Klingon hybrid. Female.  
  
Annica. Blonde, blue-eyed. Borgimplantants. Human/ Borg/ Hologram hybrid. Female.  
  
Marv. Dark skin, hair. Red-eyed. Vulcan/ Carnic hybrid. Male.  
  
Zeb. Darker skin and hair than his sister. Brown-eyed. Human/ Klingon hybrid. Male.  
  
Rob. Blue-eyed. Human/ Talaxian hybrid. Female.  
  
T.C. Dark hair and eyes. Human. (American)  
  
Miles. Dark eyes, black hair. Human. (American)  
  
*  
  
"Oh! It feels so good to see you all here! Wait a minute."  
  
"What is it, Annica?"  
  
"WhereÂ´s Naomi?"  
  
"We thought she was with you!"  
  
Chaos.  
  
The eight kids runs around the whole ship like scared chickens to find RobynÂ´s big sister. Finally, they did. In Cargobay 2 with severe phaser burns.  
  
Annica checks her pulse.  
  
"Robyn... You are now a lonely child. IÂ´m sorry!"  
  
Hysterical sobs from Rob.  
  
"SheÂ´s holding something in her hand! Look!"  
  
T.C. shows the others what he found in NaomiÂ´s clenched, cold fist. A message on a chip.  
  
He puts it into a reader and soon they all can see the terrifying message.  
  
A tall man showsup at the screen, one of those disgusting Narvolians. He grinned at them from a screen at his planet. Narvo.  
  
"When you read this, children, youÂ´re 20.000 lightyears away from our planet. We donÂ´t want any humans here, whatever we told Captain Janeway, we doesnÂ´t like you. We doesnÂ´t like you at all. To make your sort fade away, away from what you call the Delta Quadrant, weÂ´ve sent you on a little trip. Your parents are at Voyager, a very.. malfunctioning Voyager, theyÂ´ve already been forced down at a planet 5.000 lightyears from Narvo. TheyÂ´re on a small, barren planet called Malk. I sure hope theyÂ´re replicators are working. If you should manage to find your parents, IÂ´ll be stunned, and IÂ´d let you continue. All of you. In fact weÂ´ll give you a little push too, a push on about 30.000 lightyears. YouÂ´ll be almost home, Earth. What a name, I prefere Narvo.  
  
So kids, good luck! Have a safe journey to Malk!"  
  
"What does *that* mean?"  
  
"That they, only for their own fun , have killed Naomi to let us know theyÂ´re serious. And since they like to gamble, I take a wild guess that theyÂ´re betting about us. If weÂ´ll make it or not. It means that weÂ´re alone here, and that we must travel 15.000 lightyears to find our familys again."  
  
"Sounds like *fun*, donÂ´t you think?! Hey, can we do like this; wetake over one of our parents job as they had them on Voyager?"  
  
"Sure we can, Miles."  
  
"Okay then. Martina - youÂ´re the Captain on this ship. And thatÂ´s good and it fits cause your the oldest now when Naomi is.. well, youÂ´re the Captain.  
  
Meena, you take the Helm."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you! Your dadÂ´s the best pilot in this Quad, right? Zeb, youÂ´re out new Chief Engineer. Annica, run the Sickbay as you think it should run, Robyn - the Messhall is yours. Marv, Security Chief and Miles, you take the Ops."  
  
"What about you T.C.?"  
  
" Er.. oops.. well, whatÂ´s left?"  
  
"First officer."  
  
"Okay then, IÂ´m the newFirst Officer. And IÂ´ll fill in for you, Martina if you dies or something."  
  
New hysterical sobs from Rob.  
  
After freezing Naomi down in the Cargobay where they found her and sending Rob to rest in her new quarters, the new Bridge goes to their posts.  
  
"Okay, how do you do this?"  
  
"Think. How does your mom do it?"  
  
"Yeah, think that youÂ´re your mom, and that weÂ´re our parents. Except T.C. but he can play Commander Chakotay."  
  
"Okay..IÂ´ll give it a try. Hrrm.. Ms. Paris, set course towards Malk."  
  
"Aye Captain. Hey! ItÂ´s acually working! I can control the ship!"  
  
"Yeah, and I could make you do it!"  
  
"This is so cool! WeÂ´re like the Juvenile Patrol or something!  
  
'The Fedaration Starfleets Juvenile Starpatrol, Mission - rescue the crew on the Federation Starfleets starship Voyager.' "  
  
"Zeb, how could you say that without twisting your tongue?"  
  
" I did twist my tongue sometimes, but I think it sounded quite *big* anyway."  
  
"'Big'. Okay crew, this is the Captain speaking. Gather around me.  
  
Good. Now, put your right or left hands on my hand."  
  
"WhatÂ´s the meaning with this?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"IÂ´m hereby forming the Juvenile Starpatrol. Say 'yes' if you agree and 'no' if you disagree."  
  
Unison 'yes'.  
  
"Martin..er.. Captain. WeÂ´re being hailed."  
  
"On screen."  
  
"I am St'kurkv Ztakotvec and you are trespassing my space."  
  
"I am Martina Janeway and we only want to cross your space without trouble."  
  
"You want to steal my cattle."  
  
"No! Why should we want youÂ´re spacecows?"  
  
"I said 'cattle', not 'spacecows'."  
  
"What is your cattle then?"  
  
"We - my people - call them Nult. WeÂ´ll do like this, if you manage to hunt down and kill one of them you can pass my space."  
  
"You just said that you were afraid that we would steal your cattle, and now you want us to kill it?!"  
  
"Only one. To determine that you are worthy to pass my space."  
  
"Okay, weÂ´ll do it. WhereÂ´s those Nulks then?"  
  
"I will release one soon. Just wait a minute...  
  
... And there it flies! May the hunt begin!"  
  
"Everybody seem to be nuts! Miles, can you get it on screen?"  
  
"I think so. Ugh! ItÂ´s big."  
  
"Big? Miles, itÂ´s twice the size our ship!!"  
  
"Is that weapons on itÂ´s nose?"  
  
"Yey."  
  
"Sort of.."  
  
"We can never take that down."  
  
"Marv, can we shrink it?"  
  
" I believe so. To a quarter of itÂ´s size now?"  
  
"ThatÂ´ll be good."  
  
"Well, now itÂ´s more our size."  
  
"Marv, charge our weapons."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"Hey! ItÂ´s flying -or something- away from us!"  
  
"Follow it!"  
  
"Hooray! WeÂ´re following a nig brown rhino with weapons instead of horns."  
  
"DonÂ´t forget the cute little pink wings."  
  
"Oh, how could I forget the *wings*?"  
  
"ItÂ´s looking at us!"  
  
"Er.. Martina, I think itÂ´sgoing to fire."  
  
"Marv!! Fotontorpedo!"  
  
The 'Skipper'Â´s shaking.  
  
"It had a direct hit on us,and we had a direct hit on it."  
  
"Look."  
  
"What do you mean, Helm?"  
  
"You really like taking command do you? It looks so sad."  
  
"The *Nult* looks sad?"  
  
"Yes Zeb, it does. Computer, shut down direct link to Engineering."  
  
"Mee-"  
  
"Marv. Load two torpedos."  
  
"CanÂ´t you see it looks sad?"  
  
"Shut up, Meena!"  
  
"Wait until it turns itÂ´s head towards us."  
  
" 'Wait until it turns-"  
  
"Look! Look! It does it now!"  
  
"YouÂ´re right. It looks kinda sad."  
  
"Marv, hold the fire. Miles, do we have some chance to get out of this space without shooting that *thing*?"  
  
"Yes, north northwest 75 lightyears. ThatÂ´s where his space ends."  
  
"Good. Meena full impuls speed north northwest at my mark. Marv beam the creature to Cargobay 1."  
  
"Martina."  
  
"Beam the creature to Cargobay 1, and do it NOW, Marv!"  
  
"IÂ´ve got it."  
  
"Meena, FLY! Computer, establish a direct link to Engineering. Zeb, do we have warp?"  
  
"For a few minutes, max."  
  
"Warp 5."  
  
"ItÂ´s not working! Warpfield collapse!"  
  
"How far is it left?"  
  
"15 lightyears."  
  
"Warpfield collapse in 10, 9, 8,7 -"  
  
"WeÂ´re so close!"  
  
"Step on it, Meena!!"  
  
"6, 5, 4, 3-"  
  
"3 lightyears!"  
  
"2,1, the warpfield has gone down!"  
  
"1,5 lightyears."  
  
"Full impuls speed ahead!"  
  
"The cowboyÂ´s closing up on us!"  
  
"DonÂ´t let him get closer!"  
  
"HeÂ´s got warpdrive!"  
  
"HeÂ´s charging weapons."  
  
"A half lightyear left!"  
  
"HeÂ´s firing!"  
  
"Aah! WeÂ´re at the threshold out of his space!"  
  
"He missed us!"  
  
"Yes!! WeÂ´re through!"  
  
"Wohoo!!! I mean, good job crew. "  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Meena, resume course to Malk! Turn on the autopilot, get Robyn and meet me in Cargobay 1."  
  
Ten minutes later the whole, small crew gathered in Cargobay 1.  
  
"Wow! WhatÂ´s that?"  
  
"This is a Nulk, Robyn. We er.. stole it. I thought that you should be the one to give it a name."  
  
"ItÂ´s so cute!! And I know exactly what IÂ´m gonna call it. If itÂ´s a girl that is."  
  
"Annica?"  
  
"I think itÂ´s a girl. And by the way, I donÂ´t think him/her bothers so much. Everything is better that *Nulk*."  
  
" *Nult*. ThatÂ´the whole species name."  
  
"I know that Zeb! What will it be called?"  
  
"*It*?"  
  
"*She*. What will she be called?"  
  
"Naomi."  
  
  
  
'*******'  
  
End Episode  
  
'********' 


	2. 1.2 The Chosen One

Juvenile Patrol 2. - The Chosen One  
  
Episode 1.2  
  
"Miles, would you *stop it*!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop it with that ball!"  
  
"I'm just bouncing it."  
  
"To the back of my chair?"  
  
"But, Martina... I'm bored!"  
  
"We're all bored! We've been here at the same place for three days and we still haven't gotten anywhere."  
  
"Don't forget that Zeb's got the engines on 24 hours a day, and *still* nothing's happening!"  
  
Naomi the Nulk makes her way through the small Bridge with Robyn at her heels.  
  
"Rob, you have to play with that here?"  
  
"T.C!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said: `that'!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Her name is Naomi!"  
  
T.C. whispers to Martina.  
  
"You think it's good for a little girl like Robyn to have a pet named after her dead sister?"  
  
"No, but I'll let her keep it anyway."  
  
"Martina...."  
  
"Meena! You've finally got something to report I hope. Please, please, please do!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You said `it'!"  
  
"AHHH!!! I need to get out of here! I need to feel the ship moving again!"  
  
"As our Captain you're supposed to be calm."  
  
"Shut it will you!"  
  
"Hey! I can hear something knocking."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"'Come in', Robyn do you really think somebody will-"  
  
A short creature enters the Skipper's Bridge.  
  
"I am Martina Janeway. Who are you and what do you want us?"  
  
"Calm down, Missy..."  
  
"Missy??!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
The creature smiled and continued talking.  
  
"My name is Murak Murjih Maras and I've come to offer you my polite help."  
  
"Your help with what?"  
  
"To get out of this Vacuum Sucker."  
  
"Vacuum Sucker?"  
  
"Yes. That's what my people call this space holes. They are leading to another part of this space and on the other side lives beings feeding on the little things these holes manages to such in. This hole is too small to such in a ship, but it's strong enough to keep you on the same place for as long as it takes."  
  
"For as long as it takes to do what?"  
  
"For the beings to get through the hole and aboard your ship. Once aboard they won't leave it."  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" How will we do to get away from this sucking hole?"  
  
"I happen to have a device on my ship. It will give your lousy engines the push they need to break you free."  
  
"And your help won't be free?"  
  
"No, but I don't ask for much. I've seen that you've go a Nulk aboard."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"It happens that the Nulk is a very rare dish to my people."  
  
"And?"  
  
"If you'll give me yours... I can take it there-"  
  
"And sell it expensive!"  
  
"You've got a sharp mind, boy. Now, how will it be?"  
  
"OK, you'll get our Nulk."  
  
"NOOO!!! Martina you can't give him Naomi!"  
  
"Take it easy, little girl. I don't want any naomi, I just want the Nulk."  
  
"Umm.. . Mr. M...whatever... We call the Nulk Naomi."  
  
"Oh, it's its name!"  
  
"Her name! *Her*!!"  
  
"Friendship with a Nulk, can be dangerous."  
  
"You'll get it."  
  
"No! Martina!"  
  
"Just get us the device."  
  
Murak leaves the Bridge.  
  
"Martina. You can't give him Robyn's playmate."  
  
"I won't! As soon as we're free, we'll flee."  
  
"Thanks Martina!"  
  
"Robyn, I would never give him Naomi!"  
  
"Yes, you would. And you *will*."  
  
"Hey, where did you come from?"  
  
"Missy, you should check that your guests is off your ship *before* you reveal your plans."  
  
"You are stupid!"  
  
"Calm down, little girl. Hand me your Nulk now, nice and easy."  
  
"I'm not afraid for that phaser."  
  
"Phaser? This isn't a phaser. It's my special device, and you'll fear it."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Robyn, shhh! So, you never had a thing that would `give our engines a push'?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Really! Now give me the Nulk!!"  
  
"Rob, do it."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Please, Rob."  
  
Robyn steps forward and hands Murak the string tied around Naomi's neck."  
  
"Mr. M!"  
  
"Yes, Missy Captain Defeated?"  
  
"Can we remove that laser string?"  
  
"OK, do it."  
  
"Marvon, would you please step up to that console and remove the string."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Marvon is about to press the button to remove the string when Martina yells.  
  
"Quick Marv! Quick! Unshrink her!"  
  
Murak runs towards Marvon, but the half-Vulcan is faster and Naomi begins to swell.  
  
"No! Wait! What have you done?"  
  
Within a few seconds Naomi is so big, that she fills up almost the whole Bridge.  
  
Murak fires his gun in pure fear, and several shots nit Naomi.  
  
After getting shot, Naomi begins to change. She shrinks again, goes up on two legs, her long black claws disappears, the purple fur also disappears and is replaced with long red hair.  
  
The clumsy animal limbs transforms into slim arms and legs.  
  
In front of the stunned children, Naomi has changed from a big animal to a beautiful, redhead, naked woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hello, Wildman, Robyn. I am satisfied with my name, so I will keep it. Then my answer will be; Naomi."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am one of the Chosen. We have the power to change our natural slim look to the big one of a Nulk. Murak here belongs to the Hunters. His job is to capture Chosen ones. Sometimes he has succeeded."  
  
"Wait a minute? Are you the same race?"  
  
"Yes, Paris, Zebastian. We are."  
  
"But you look human?"  
  
"I guess I do, Kim, Miles."  
  
"Now, Murjih Maras, Murak, will you please go aboard your own ship."  
  
"Yes, Chosen one."  
  
"That would be very kind of you. As you can see, children, the Hunters does not fear the Chosen ones as a Nulk, but in their natural form, they do. By shooting me he turned me into Mirinja Malakl Kirchis again."  
  
"I was just trying to stop you from growing enough to crush me."  
  
"It would be very kind if you left this ship, I wish to continue this journey with these children."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Murak bowed his head and ran away to his old ship.  
  
"Is Mirinja your real name?"  
  
"Yes, Wildman, Robyn. But I prefer Naomi."  
  
"You know, er... Naomi, you don't have to say out last names first. Martina will be good for me."  
  
"I will keep that in mind, Martina."  
  
"Good! Now, let's get you some clothes."  
  
Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl 11-02-2002 


End file.
